Diedrich Bader
| birth_place = Alexandria, Virginia, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1988–present | spouse = }} Karl Diedrich Bader (born December 24, 1966) is an American actor, voice actor and comedian. He is known for appearing in comedies, including the films The Beverly Hillbillies, Office Space, EuroTrip and Napoleon Dynamite and the sitcoms The Drew Carey Show, Veep, Outsourced and American Housewife. He is also a voice actor for multiple animated series; some of his roles include Batman on Batman: The Brave and the Bold and JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, android Zeta in The Zeta Project, Warp Darkmatter in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, the Fiskerton Phantom in The Secret Saturdays and his recurring role as Hoss Delgado in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Early life Karl Diedrich Bader was born in Alexandria, Virginia, on Christmas Eve, 1966, the son of German-born Margaret Marie "Gretta" (née Lange) (1931–2014), a sculptor, and William B. Bader (1931–2016), a foundation executive and political activist. His patrilineal great-grandfather was Edward Lawrence Bader, who was mayor of Atlantic City, New Jersey. When Bader was two years old, his family moved to Paris, but he returned to the U.S. to attend Groveton High School. He graduated from T.C. Williams High School in Alexandria, Virginia, and attended college at the University of North Carolina School of the Arts. Career After a few guest roles on popular television series such as The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Quantum Leap, Diagnosis: Murder and Cheers, Bader's first major role was in the 1993 series Danger Theatre, playing The Searcher. He moved into cinema acting for the 1993 film version of The Beverly Hillbillies, but returned to TV, playing Oswald on The Drew Carey Show starting in 1995. Bader has had roles in animated features and TV series such as Ice Age, The Simpsons, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, South Park and The Penguins of Madagascar. He appeared in the 1999 film Office Space as Peter's neighbor Lawrence, and in the 2004 film Napoleon Dynamite as Rex, the owner of a Taekwondo dojang. He performs in the 2004 film Eurotrip as a thief. In 2010, Bader took the role of Charlie on the television series Outsourced. In 2012, he reprised his role as Rex in the animated TV series Napoleon Dynamite. He played the Russian Cosmonaut Yuri in Disney's Space Buddies. Bader has lent his voice to several different Batman cartoons, portraying both heroes and villains: Batman Beyond, The Zeta Project, The Batman, and starring as the title character in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Bader also voices Guy Gardner in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. In 2016, Bader starred in the "It's the Obvious Choice" series of Time Warner Cable television commercials and currently stars as Greg Otto in ABC sitcom American Housewife. From 2016 to 2017, Bader had a recurring role on HBO sitcom Veep. Personal life Bader has been married to actress Dulcy Rogers, since 1997.http://www.filmreference.com/film/88/Diedrich-Bader.html Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1966 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American expatriates in France Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of German descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Alexandria, Virginia Category:University of North Carolina School of the Arts alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Male actors of German descent